A Household of Mailboxes
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: This is a letterfic for my delightful OCs Georgia, Armenia, and Demetrius  who I won't tell you what his country is .  If you've read Living Secret, here's your chance to talk to them!  If not, still your chance!  All letters welcome.  ALL letters.
1. First Letter

A Household of Mailboxes

Hi! I'm Tamar Tsiklauri; I'm the country of Georgia! My best friends (besides dear Matthew of course) have been neglecting me. Sealand and Latvia, I mean. So I convinced Matthew and Demetrius to write letters with me, and maybe we'll get some back! Kay? Oh, this is so exciting! I don't care who you are, you can go ahead and write to me. Especially if you're my friend. I know I haven't met most of you, mostly just the people immediately around big brother Russia, and then Canada and America. I really hope you all will write letters to me, because it sure is lonely here with just Matthew and Demetrius! Oh, and by the way, it's a competition! I told Matthew and Demetrius that I could get more letters than them~!

Yours Truly~

Tamar Tsiklauri

* * *

><p>First things first: I'm not sure how I let myself get talked into this, but, I'll give it a shot for little Tamar. I am Matthew Aznavourian. The country of Armenia. That means that I am likely much older than you. But that is beside the point. The point is, Tamar asked me to write letters in hopes I would receive some back. I'm sure that all you other nations out there (and normal people too) could have something to say to me. I highly doubt I'm liked enough to get too many letters, but I'll keep my pen at the ready anyway. If you can spare the time, I know Tamar would be extremely delighted if you wrote to any of us.<p>

Penned and Signed in Brotherly Love,

Matthew Aznavourian

* * *

><p>Good day. My name is Demetrius, the head servant at Tamar's house. Do not mistake me for a young naïve man, simply because I appear young. In all likelihood, I am probably older than you, and probably your parents, and probably your grandparents, and if you are a normal human, most certainly their grandparents as well. Because in truth, I am a very old man. But let us not linger on that topic. I do not live in the past, I live in the present, and therefore I would like to become better acquainted with the people of the modern day. The best way to do this is to talk face to face, but I am very busy in my work in young mistress Tamar's house. I'm sure you can understand, then, my desire to write to the people of the world so that perhaps I may get a response, or a question, or simply a topic of conversation. But my mistress desires her vodka. Which means I will be busy for another hour or so.<p>

Sincerely,

Demetrius

* * *

><p>Come one, come all, come all, join in, the lettering party's about to begin! OCs, canon Nations, your actualy self, your DOG, I don't care who can write to these people! It's a theoretical free-for all! All letters will be answered! Woot~! Write to them! They will love youuuuuuuuu. (And feed the Russia-chan in my brain) Yayyyy, Russia-chan! Anyway, write to them~! Yes! That's all I have to say! Goodbye! (And write)<p> 


	2. Response to Fem China

Come on, people... write to the poor little Georgia and Armenia... they need love too!

* * *

><p><em>(There is a tear stain on the top of this letter)<em>

Dear China,

Oh my God… I'm still trying to grasp the fact that (_The writing becomes sloppy and illegible for a while, then a streak as if someone has dragged the pencil away) _I apologize. Mistress Tsiklauri is having a spaz attack, and Matthew is attempting to calm her down. Until she comes back, I suppose I will take charge of the letter. In all truth and honesty, I am afraid that I am somewhat disappointed with the people of the world today. Firstly, they seem to be incapable of writing letters. Secondly, from what I hear from Mistress Tsiklauri, the world is rather rude to small countries nowadays, especially ones with little money. In a practical aspect, I am sure that the world could be improved. Having met very few of the people of today, I cannot judge on personality, and I am basing my judgments on hearsay, so if my assessment is incorrect, then I will gladly reevaluate my opinion. I will let Mistress Tsiklauri take the pencil back now.

Okay so yeah I'm calmed down a bit now but that doesn't mean that I'm completely calm but I'm going to try to answer your question and not write my sentences without punctuations and okay so yeah. I think the world is a good place to live because there are a lot of nice people except America because I don't really like America because he keeps asking me how I got off of his map and that's really annoying but anyway everybody else seems pretty nice especially my friends Latvia and Sealand. Big brother and sometimes Matthew's brother Sadik talk about people like you said and mostly they talk about France being stupid or America being stupid or Prussia being stupid or Sadik likes to say that Greece was stupid but I don't think those people deserve to be called stupid all the time and I thought Prussia wasn't a country anymore. But that doesn't matter because I don't think that they are always stupid because even America can be funny sometimes and then it's kind of cute and I think that everyone should be given a chance even if people think they're stupid so I think I will give those people hugs later because people called them stupid and that's not very nice. Okay so yeah I'm going to give Matthew the pencil because I'm going to be very happy very soon and _(The writing again becomes illegible, and another streak as the pencil was obviously yanked away)_

I am deeply sorry for the behavior of Tamar, Chun-Yan Wang, but she is very happy that she has received a letter. You see, we were mostly expecting the world to ignore our letters, but it is refreshing to think that someone is in fact going to listen. I have met a good many of the countries of the world, and I must say that most of them are somewhat annoying to me, which likely means that they are fairly reasonable people. A few in particular are simply unintelligent and not pleasant to be around, but I find that I can get along with a larger majority of the people I have met. I must also note that there is nothing special about the relationship between us all around the Caucasus Mountains and Russia. We are friends, and a friend will help their friend. There is nothing particularly special about this. While I am flattered at being called brave, powerful and loyal, speaking only for myself I would say I am certainly not brave, not particularly powerful, and only loyal to my duty as a responsible individual, which often means loyalty to my friends. To speak for us all, I would say that we are not a terrifically powerful area or group of people, and only brave enough to do what is absolutely necessary.

From Georgia, with Love

Tamar, Matthew and Demetrius


End file.
